Lens Kidnapping
by Shadow of Light and Melody
Summary: One shot! This takes place before The Thirty Day Challenge. Len was just sitting at home, texting Miku who was just across the living room, when BOOM! Shadow comes in and kidnaps him. And this is just the beginning...


**Me: This is the story on how I kidnapped Len. I wrote this because I had nothing better to do.**  
><strong>Len: No, you wrote it because you're EVIL and want to humiliate me!<strong>  
><strong>Me: That's another motive :)<strong>  
><strong>Len: Shadow doesn't own Vocaloid, evil Rin, sporks, Narnia, me skipping around singing 'Girls just wanna have fun' (THIS IS XxNadeshkoxX's, NOT MINE), crossdressers- No. I'm not saying the next one.<strong>  
><strong>Me: -raises The Pen threateningly- I can re write this to make it a hellova lot more embarrassing.<strong>  
><strong>Len: -sigh- Or me dressed as Rin. But she does own whisk sabers and the Shadow Ninjas.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey Miku :)<br>-Len

Miku looked up from her screen at Len and giggled. Len was so cute, and she liked him so much! But she knew Len liked Shadow, and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

Hey Lenny-chan!  
><span>-Miku :D<span>

Have you seen Rin?  
><span>-Len<span>

Yeah. Look to your right silly :)  
><span>-Miku :D<span>

Len glanced to his right to see his twin sister glaring intensely at the wall. "Rin?"  
>She snapped out of her gaze to look innocently at Len. "Yes?"<br>"Are you okay?" He asked slowly.  
>"Yeah, why?" She replied.<br>"You were scowling at a random spot on the wall," Miku added.  
>"That spot bugs me..." Rin growled, turning her attention to the wall.<p>

WTH is wrong with her?  
><span>-Miku :D<span>

I dunno.  
><span>-Len<span>

Len, there's someone staring through the window...  
><span>-Miku :D<span>

Len jumped away from the windowceil at the speed of light. He went from alarmed to calm. "Shadow, why are you out there? You can just enter the front door..."  
>"NOW!" Shadow shouted. Three Shadow Ninjas broke through the glass, doing epic moves while entering. A fourth just jumped over the glass and stood next to them all. Walkie talkies on their belts started to emit static, words barely reconisable. But one sentence was clear, Lea being the voice. "Get the shota!"<br>Len's eyes widened. He was called a shota enough by Shadow and her friends to know that they were talking about him. "Miku, Rin, why are you so calm?"  
>"We knew ahead of time. This was all a plan," Rin grinned crazily. "Get 'em!"<br>"AHHHHH!" Len yelled in a girly voice, sprinting into the kitchen. There had to be SOMETHING to defend himself with in there. The shota searched frantically through the knife drawer to find plastic sporks had been replaced by them all! But it was the best he had.  
>"FOR NARNIA!" Len screamed, throwing the sporks at the Shadow Ninjas. The ninjas dodged the sporks with ease since Len had a crappy aim, and drew out their stars.<br>"Crap!" Len panicked, grabbing a whisk. "I have a whisk, and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
>"Step aside!" A voice yelled, making the ninjas scatter. Shadow appeared in the doorway with her yellow blaster, a smirk plastered on her face. "Surrender?"<br>"NEVA!" Len replied, putting forth his whisk. The whisk extended into a red light saber, surprising the both of them. "Do YOU surrender?"  
>"NO!" Shadow shot her blaster, hitting him in the gut. Len gasped for breath before blacking out.<p>

"How did you get this whisk saber?" A voice asked. Len sat up groggily, the room spinning.  
>"Kitchen..." He replied, his vision clearing. Ada and Su were examining the whisk, Lea was practicing spells, and Shadow was sitting next to Len. The girls exchanged glances before speaking. "Miki."<br>"Huh?"  
>"Miki must have tricked it out," Shadow explained. "Anyways!" An evil grin spread across her face. "We have successfully kidnapped you!"<br>"What?" Len screeched, jumping up.  
>"Yeah! And now we're going to make you go to the mall and try on dresses," Lea grinned.<br>"But you guys hate dresses," Len whimpered.  
>"Yeah, but it's fun to make you dress up like a girl!" Su cheered.<br>"And we're gonna make you go get a mani pettie..." Shadow continued. "Then we'll put down your hair and throw you in a crowd of single guys!"  
>"NOOOOO!" Len cried.<p>

Thirty minutes later...  
>"Hey babe," A guy called over Len. Len whimpered and looked at Shadow desperately, but she just laughed and pushed the shota towards him. The girls laughed their butts off when the man asked Len if it was breezy down there, then snagged at the pink dress they made him wear. They had also made him wear a bow like Rin to top it off.<br>"THAT'S IT!" Len screamed. "I'M A GUY, YOU GAYWAD!"  
>"CROSS-DRESSER!" The man shrieked, running away.<br>"Shadow..." Len muttered, clenching his fists.  
>"Rinny, calm down," Shadow cracked up.<br>"I am NOT Rin!" Len screamed, stomping his foot down.  
>"You sure act like her," Su laughed.<br>"Hey, let's throw him in the arcade!" Ada exclaimed.  
>"YEAH!" Everyone but Len agreed.<p>

Five minutes later...  
>There was actually a herd of boy nerds playing at the arcade that day, no cool people present. Len grabbed Shadow's cloak. "Please."<br>Shadow looked at the desperate Len, and realized something. This would be a lot more funny if she recorded it! Shadow fished out her iPhone 4 and started to record Len as she threw him in the arcade, then shoved a random broom in the handles.  
>"YOU ARE GOING TO PAYYYYY!" Len screamed, being dragged down the door. Dozens of boys' hands grabbed Len, and he was pulled into the croud.<br>"Want to go to Gamestop?" Shadow asked the girls. "I heard that Pokemon Black got some decent reviews."  
>"Sure!" They all cheered.<p>

ANOTHER Thirty minutes later...  
>Shadow tossed the broom holding the door closed aside, and opened the doors. Air blew out towards the four, making her cape flutter. "Lenny, are you alive?"<br>Len emerged from the crowd of nerds with their eyes raking all over him. He was covered from head to toe in phone numbers, and his dress was inside out. "T-They tried to rape me!"  
>"...BAHAHAHAHAHA!" The girls laughed. "Come on Le- Rin, we're going to go to a field full of flowers next."<br>"Why?" 'S'he asked.  
>"Because we're going to make you prance around in flowers while singing 'Girls just want to have fun' at the top of your lungs!" Ada squealed.<br>Len facepalmed. This would be a LONG day.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hahaha! -pokes Len with a dueling stick given to me by Nadie-<strong>  
><strong>Len: Hey, stop! -frowns-<strong>  
><strong>Me: -raises The Pen and begins to write- As Len was being poked by Shadow, he decided to embrace his Shotaness by grabbing a lollipop and then making out with Kaito.<strong>  
><strong>Len: MHMMMM! -Is flinged at Kaito by my Pen Power and starts to make out with him-<strong>  
><strong>Me: BAHAHAHAHA! This is almost as funny as Potawtoes being abused by Nadie and Ninja!<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
